Freeing My Wings
by Diyingheart55
Summary: Alexa Kennedy has alway been in the background. Hiding from the world. Only speaking when necessary. Not bring unwanted attention. But when the battle of Trost takes a turn for the worst, she has to show her true colors. Rated m for language and sexual content later on.
1. Character Introduction

Name: Alexa Kennedy

Nickname: Lex

Gender: female

Age:15

Height: 5 ft; 152 cm

Weight: 137 lbs; 62 kg

 **Appearance**

Hair color: Auburn

Hair length: lower back

Body type: muscular, petite (with boobs and butt)

Breast size: d-dd

Eyes: emerald green

 **Relatives**

Rose Kennedy: mother: deceased

Aiden Kennedy: father: deceased

Birthday: April 25

Birthplace: Shiganshina District

Residence: Wall Rose

 **Personality**

Quiet keeps to herself, but not afraid to step up and take charge. Does not back down, but blends in. A natural leader when she wants to be. Observant, adaptive, cool headed but when she losess her temper she is force to be reckoned with.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun beats down on us as we, the 104th trainees, stand in rows as the instructor goes through the rite of passage.

"Hey, you" The instructor yells at a small blonde boy.

The boy salutes "Sir"

"Who the Hell are you?"

"Armin Arlelt, from Shiganshina District." the boy answers.

I remember him from around town. Strong in his beliefs. He is also smart and friends with Eren and Mikasa. I watch as the instructor walks around. He gives me a small glance then continues. It's obvious that he is skipping over the ones who have already seen hell.

These people have no idea what they are heading into. Most are trying to get cushioned lives with in the wall. But barely any of them will make it. The damn idiots "tch". Well at least I won't have to babysit them, when the fight really begins. None of them will chose the Survey Corps.

Later that night Eren is talking about that day the wall broke. Everyone is surrounding him wanting to know about it. I sit alone eating watching the scene, getting a feel for my fellow trainees. When I hear Eren say he wants to join the Scouting Corps my hand tightens around my spoon. I guess I will never get rid of those three. Grotesque images enter my mind. Yes, I will join and fight titans like I am meant to. I leave as a confrontation ensues.

 _No I must get there why won't my legs move any faster. I turn the corner and see my house has been destroyed. I pause for a moment grabbing my father's necklace around my neck. All the world seems to fade away. Not even the sounds of the screaming people reach my ear. In the next moment it all comes back. They can still be alright. I can still save them._

" _Mom, Dad" I yell taking off towards the house again._

" _Lex, you must run." I hear mother yell once I reach the house. They are trapped inside._

" _No I can help." I raise my hand to my mouth, but freeze at the sight of the titan in front of me. The sick smile on it's face as it slowly makes it's way to me, sends shivers down my spin._

" _Lex, " my dad whispers. "Please go. Know that we love you."_

" _I love you too." Tears fall down my face as strong arms pick me up. I look to see a man from the garrison is carrying me away. "No, I can save them. Let me go." I struggle, but the way he is holding me I can't free my hands._

 _I watch as the titan digs through the rubble and picks up my parents. My mom struggles as the titan sticks her in its mouth the bites her in half. Her blood drips down its chin as it shallows the rest of her. I hear my dad cies as he calls mom's name. Then he yells out to me._

" _Lex, you better live. Live a full life." A blood curling scream leaves my lips as it shallows my dad whole._

I bolt upright in my bed. As my eyes adjust to the dark I slow down my breathing. My body is covered in sweat, making my shirt and hair stick to me. Quietly I walk out of the barracks and head outside. It's peaceful and the moon is full. Once I reach the forest I do the one thing that makes me forget a nightmare. I dance.

author note: Sorry I started off with a short chapter but i felt like this captured her mindset.


	3. Chapter 2

Today is the day we pick which corps we are joining. I made second in class, right behind Mikasa. I was quiet and watched; I would not speak often. When I did everyone would listen then go back to not noticing me. I'm still gonna join the Survey corps, and by the sounds of it so are a lot of people.

Right no we are cleaning the upgraded cannons in Trost. When a sudden flash of light goes off before my eyes. I look up and the Colossal titan is standing before me. Everyone freezes then the wall quakes as the gates are kicked open. Then a gust of wind sends us all over the edge. I don't waste time looking at the wall. Once Sasha saves Samuel, I make my way back to the top of the wall. I push back the memories of my parents as I land with Eren yelling at the others to fight.

He looks at me and I nod signaling we will do this together. We run towards the edge of the wall as the massiving being in front of us moves his arm down on the wall. Jumping off the wall I just miss the blow that takes out all the new cannons. I fire my wires attacking them to this things arm as Eren swings around it. It seem this monstrosity might have some intelligence. Could it be? I shake my head. Now is not the time to speculate. Right now I have a job to do.

My eyes harden as I look at the monster's weak spot. If we kill this thing then the titans can no longer attack us. It reaches out for Eren as I land on its forearm running towards it's neck. The boy avoids it's hand and starts running up the beast's other arm. We sling past each other as we line up to attack it's weak point. Our blades connect at the same moment on opposite sides. Just as the blades start biting into flesh a cloud of steam flies up around us. After a moment Eren pushes forward trying to get it again, but just as quickly as it appears, it disappears.

I want to scream I'm so frustrated. We lost our chance. I keep my face as emotionless as ever as I return to the wall. Eren is talking to the other cadets about our failure as we climb the wall. A member of the Garrison comes over instructing us to go with the rest of the troops to work on the counterattack. I notice Eren's sea-green eyes hold guilt, worry and pain as we head back to HQ. I have to admit this brings back painful memories for me as well, but now is not the time for this.

My face shows nothing as everyone scramble around. I take a deep breath to calm my raging mind. We have to keep the titans at bay while the citizens escape. If the evacuation is quick enough then we shouldn't have too many casualties. But the rich always muck things up with their things and saving their own hides. So with that into account it will take several hours. Making the casualties skyrocket, and we have no way to seal the hole to stop the titans from coming in.

Looking around at my team faces they seem eager to do well. Some to help others, but most to rise through the ranks of their chosen corps. 'Tch', they have no idea what we are about to walk into. Then there is the way the man in charge was acting. He is obviously scared out of his mind. He just uses the rules so he does not have to think.

"Squad 34 support the vanguard." A man calls out.

We do as ordered moving forward. It is not long before we see many titans. The others are surprised and I can hear the trickle of fear in their voices as they speak. It is obvious the vanguard has been wiped out and they were older than us.

I see the aberrant in front of us as Eren screams out "Stop" we land on a roof about two blocks away from the tower the titan collides with. As it slowly moves its head for us to see I feel a dread feel me to my very core. Thomas is hanging out of its mouth. Everyone is frozen. The cry for help never leaves the blonde boy's lips as he slides down the monster's throat. I stand behind everyone silent as the realization of what they have gotten into hits them. These things were nothing to play with.

The need to chase after the titan as it turns to go eats at me, but I refuse. That will only get my team killed, but Eren could not see past his rage. He takes off yelling at the thing and the others follow. I take up the rear as we watch a titan jump up eating Eren's leg. His momentum makes him tumble and slide against the roof causing more injuries. He lands barely hanging on to the roof. This distracts my teammates. I watch as one is squatted like a fly out of the sky instantly dead. I make a sharp turn attaching myself to the titan's neck and killing it with ease. But when I land in the next moment all my teammates are being eaten. I hear their screams and pleas, but there are too many for me to save. A titan reaches for me snapping me out of it. I easily escape and kill it. I kill the other two titans that kill my teammates.

I look around trying to see if anyone has survive. That's when I see Armin thrown from a titan's mouth. Eren holds the thing's mouth open trying to reach for Armin spouting nonsense. I'm running as quickly as I can to reach him, but I'm too far away. Armin tries to reach the green eyed boy but he is too late. The jaws come down the boy as his arm falls to the ground. I sink to my knees as Armin lets out an agonized scream. Then the titan leaves the blonde boy and walks away.

My whole team, but one, is dead. My first time in the field ended so disastrous. I was suppose to save lives not watch them die. My fist slams against my leg. This is not how it was suppose to turn out. A single tear runs down my cheek for my fallen comrades. Then I get up and make my way to the blonde who has shut everything out. He doesn't even blink when my hand waves in front of him. The shock was to much for him he has shut everything out. I sit down beside him. He will snap out of it soon, and I won't leave him. I will save at least one life today.

Connie, Krista, and Ymir show up a little while later and Connie is bond and determine to bring the blonde back. Once Armin is back to his sense he starts yelling at himself. He runs off and after a moment I follow. Once I catch up to him it has begun to rain and he has curled himself into a ball. I land on the roof beside him, but do not say a word. There is nothing I can say to help him. He just watch his friend, the last family he had died. There is nothing I can say that will ease that pain.

Slowly a crowd of people start to build around us. Everyone is running low on gas and the HQ has become surrounded. They have no way to refuel. Personally I have over a half a tank, but I'm not going to leave them. They are all just as depressing as the clouded sky, that finally stopped raining. At the rate we were going we will all die, but I keep my face neutral.

When Mikasa shows up Armin finally speaks saying that our teammates died. Everyone seems shocked. Mikasa eyes a void of any emotion as she tries to comfort the crying Armin beside me. She stands and walks over to Marco.

"Marco, if we get rid if the Titans gathered near Headquarters, we could refill our gas tanks and everyone could make it up the wall. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah," The boy answers nervously. "But even with your help there are two many of them."

"We can do it." The raven haired girl interrupts him. Everyone just stares at her shocked. "I am strong. Much stronger than all of you." She turns to face everyone with her blade raised. "I can kill those titans, even if I have to do it myself."

I push off the wall I was leaning on.. "You will not do it by yourself. I'm going with you." I walk to stand beside her as everyone watches me.

"You guys are cowards and wusses without fighting skills. I feel sorry for you stay here and twiddle your thumbs. Watch us do this." she continues.

"You two are crazy what do you think you are saying." One girl cries out.

"You plan on taking on that many titans with just the two of you?" another boy yells.

"If we can't do it we will die, but if we win we live. If we don't fight we will lose." Mikasa says turning around.

"We are the ones who placed first and second in class. We are strong enough to do it." I say then follow Mikasa.

There is a battle cry behind us and I know that they are following.

"We have to make this quick before we run out of gas, or it's all over." I hear Jean call out behind me.

"Use your weight as momentum, only use gas for quick turn and escapes." I yell spinning to take out a titan.  
Mikasa and I take out the titans that we come across since we are in front. But I notice that she is using to much gas to get her speed. If she keeps it up she will run out too soon. The very next moment she falls as she runs out of gas.

"Mikasa" Armin yells as he goes after her.

"Connie, go after them. We can't lose Mikasa." I call out.

"Sir" Then Connie goes off doing as I told him.

"Jean, you are now in the lead with me. Everyone stick close to me or Jean. Don't try any heroics. Use as little gas as possible."

"What? I shouldn't lead." Jean yells out to me.

"Jean, trust me. You are the best for the job, and there are too many of us for me to lead by myself."

With a nod Jean moves so there is about two roofs in between us. I continue with my group of about fifteen. We run into a group of titans and I see Jean's group is the same. I hear the cries of a few being killed by titans and the long faced boy shifts his eyes to me. I give him a nod and raise my blades.

"Remember what I said. Stay close to me. Gas is only used for sharp turns and escapes." I yell to my group as I take off killing two titans at once ruining my blades.

Quickly I shed the blades and set a new pair. We continue through until we reach HQ. We go flying through the windows shattering them. I turn to see my whole group made it and then Jean group starts coming through the windows. I do a quick check and see that he lost five people. He looks really upset but it is better than I had thought would make it. He did a great job. Just as I was about to say that though he sees the supply team and attacks them.

The very next moment a titan sticks it's head through the wall. Everyone is running to get further inside. The long faced boy Just stands there staring at the two idiotic faces of the titans about to eat him. I try to fight through the crowd but my short stature makes it difficult. I reach him and pull on his sleeve to run, but he continues to stand there. I refuse to leave him and let another one of my comrades die in vain. My hand is to my lips when a giant fist hits on of the heads sending the titans flying. I see a titan with elfish ears, unruly dark brown hair and sea-green eyes. It roars at the others.

"What the hell?' Jean asks no one in general as Connie, Armin, and Mikasa fly through the windows.

Connie stands up and points at the strange titan. "Listen everyone, that titan is an aberrant that kills other titans."

I walk to the edge of the room where the hole is. There is no such thing as that kind of aberrant, but. I look at it closely as I think. It kinda reminds me of Eren. My eyes open wide for a moment. Dr. Jaeger didn't. I watch as it fights the other titans until a hand is placed on my shoulder. I look up to see Jean looking at me.

"Come on we have to make a plan" I nod then follow as he heads towards the inner room.

I stand against the wall as everyone else sits in small groups talking. Some are working on the lift as Jean and his group come in with the guns from the MPs. We get into our groups I'm with the group on the lift. The air is tense as we are lowered into the room. I'm against the wall with others above me since I'm so short. I hear the quiver in Marco's voice as he tells everyone to be calm. The girls beside me is shaking hitting my arm occasionally being annoying. The titan turns our way with its silly sick expression. Slowly, step by step, it makes it's way towards us. Leaning in its eye is only an inch away from my gun.

"Fire" Marco yells.

The guns go off simultaneously around me as I pull my trigger. After the titans are blinded the seven chosen jump down and attack. Sasha and Connie miss their mark though. I drop my gun pulling out my blades. The titans have turned to face the two that attacked them. Sasha is spouting nonsense trying to talk to it. I put my foot on the wall of the lift pushing off. My blade makes contact with the monster standing in front of Connie as Mikasa saves Sasha.

"Thanks" the boy says as he rubs the back of his neck. I simply nod my head then go to refill my tanks.

Everyone is happy as the refill their tanks. For some strange reason Jean and Marco come sit on the table with me facing the other way, as they refill.

"I don't see myself as a leader. Don't try to patronize me. I allowed people to die." Jean states out of the blue.

"I want you to listen to me without getting mad." Marco says to the long faced boy. "You're not strong Jean. That's why you understand how the weak feel. You are adept at properly assessing a situation, so you know exactly what has to be done at any given time. Your orders were appropriate. That's why I was able to jump and why I'm here alive." Jean has a surprised look on his face when Marco finishes.

"I picked you to lead with me because you have a good head on your shoulders. You only lost five men and three of those was because they tried to play hero. Yes your hot headed, but when it comes to a serious situation you make sure to think things through." I say than get off of the table and walk away.

It's true if I had picked someone who could not see the big picture a lot more people would of died. Everyone starts to leave for the wall. I wait for a moment in the building to make sure everyone leaves before me. I want everyone gone before me. That way if they get into trouble I can help them. As soon as I walk out I see a small group of people gathered on the roof. I join them just in time to see the titan that ate Thomas. Suddenly the titan that helped us push the ones eating it off running and losing it's arms. It grabs the one that ate Thomas in it's mouth killing it. Then it swings the body around at the others that come near. The body drops from its mouth and a primal growl escapes it's throat then it falls to the ground.

"See it doesn't need our help. Ally my ass. A titan is still a titan." Jean says.

But we all just stare in shock as a body comes out of its weak point. His face is pulled from the muscle revealing it is Eren. Mikasa goes down beside the body and runs to embrace the boy. After she cries a moment we all go and drag the two of them up to the roof. I watch as Armin gose and hold the hand that he did not reach in time before. How could Dr. Jaeger do this to his own son. This is completely different than doing this to save someone.

We make it back over the wall and the Garrison yells at us ordering that we keep this quiet. They try to take Eren, but Mikasa and Armin won't allow them. In the end the three of them are dragged away. I go with the others and grab water and food quickly then go find out where they have taken Eren. The idea of them trying to kill the boy and his friends won't leave my mind.

"Shit, I should have realised it sooner." I say to myself.

As I'm looking I feel my mind going back to training and how Eren was always okay the next day no matter what we went through. How his stamina seemed higher than the others. I was so blind. I find the three teens in the corner by the water system. They are surrounded by at least two dozen soldiers, and no other than scaredy cat rule follower is in charge. They are so screwed. I look at Eren and feel the memories of the the boy's father come to mind.

 _The pain is the first thing I remember. I was sick in bed. I was not going to live much longer. Dr. Jaeger had been coming around for months trying to save me but nothing he did seemed to work. I wanted to keep fighting. I wanted for the pain to be over. I wanted to stop hearing my mom cry in the middle of the night. At this point I could not even lift my head by myself. My voice was soft, and speaking for just a few minutes would wear me out. Dr. Jaeger had closed the door behind him. When he turns to face me his normally friendly eyes are cold._

" _Alexa, I have something that will save you." He comes up to my bed and looks down at me. "But what I give you will have to stay between us. This medicine has a big side effect. You will not be the same if you take this. If you decided you want to take this I will have to show you things and they will have to stay a secret."_

 _I look at the man standing above me and six year old me could not see a downside as long as I get better. "I want to take it. I want to get better." the words are barely above a whisper._

" _All right," He sits down in the chair beside me, and digs through his bag. He finds what he is looking for a fixes the syringe. "This is going to burn." I nod as he finds the vein in my arm._

 _After a week it was like I was not even sick. Dr. Jaeger came back for a visit then told me to meet him outside that night. I do as he said and he shows me the side effect that he had told me about before._

" _This is not to be shown to anyone. They would not understand. You can not even tell your parents."_

" _But won't this help people?" I asks_

 _His stern look fades away and he gives me a kind smile. "Yes child it will, but not yet. Now is not the time."_

" _When will it be time to show people?"_

" _You will know when the time is right. If there is any doubt in your mind about it don't do it. Now I will meet you once a week to make sure that you can control it."_

I'm snapped back to the present when Eren yells out that he is human. All that meets him as silence and I realize what is to come. I drop to the ground . The right time is now, there is no doubt in my mind. Walking forward I push the people out of my way. There is a murmur going through the crowd. A man several inches taller than me puts his hand on my shoulder, but I shake him off and continue.

"I see. Don't hate me." The scared man raises his arm to give the order to fire. I don't have much time. "No one can prove that they are not the devil,"

I start to rush towards them as Mikasa grabs Eren to run. At the last second Eren hits the ground and drags Mikasa back to Armin. I reach him just as the man hands drop and we bit our hands at the same time. A burning heat surrounds me as a partial titan body forms around me. Once the shell has been blocked I pull myself out of the body and join the three that I just tried to save. Eren looks like a complete mess. There is no way he can transform again.

The three of them just stare at me, until Eren speaks. "Whhat, whoo are you?"


	4. Chapter 3

"Whhat, whoo are you?" the green eyed boy asked.

The cloud of smoke surrounds us as the ones that threaten us recover from the shock. "Now is not the time for me to explain, but just know I am the same as you. A human with an amazing ability."

"She is right Eren we don't have much time." Armin states.

Eren explains about his basement and his anger as our bodies began to disintegrate.

I put a hand on his shoulder. He turns to my emotionless masks. "We need to move away. They well fall apart just like any titan corps."

We step away from the bodies as they fall. "We don't have long Eren. We have more important things at this moment."

We crouch by the bodies trying to come up with a plan. "I'm getting out of here." Eren states. His friends try to convince him otherwise as blood leaks from his nose.

"Your a mess Eren there is no way you can do it again." Mikasa says worried. She is right he can not transform again. It has taken it's toll on him.

"How I feel doesn't matter. I have come up with only two options. First is for me to leave. If you don't try to protect me. At least they won't kill you. I'll leave here alone."

"No, you can't." Armin states in shock.

"Actually if you leave I'm coming with you. I just screwed myself by coming to help you. I can still transform fine and you can just go along for the ride." I say looking out to where the soldiers should be.

Eren nods at the change of plans. The others argue for a moment. They need to hurry up the next cannon round will be loaded soon. "Wait I said I had two options." He turns towards the blonde boy with determination in his eyes. "Armin, I'll let you decide. It will be ideal for the soldiers to use this power strategically. I know it's crazy, but if you can convince the Garrison that I'm not a threat I will trust your judgment and follow your lead."

Armin just looks at his friend and can't believe what he is hearing. I have to agree with Eren. I still want to join the Survey corps and use this power to help mankind. Then maybe we can change what humanity has become. Change the pigs that have control over and abuse others. The trust he puts in his blonde friend is not unjustified. I seen his ability to find the right choice twice now.

"You need to decide"

Armin stand up with a determined look on his face. "I will convince them. You three sit here and try not to look threatening." With that he marches away as the smoke clears.

Armin gives good reasons and had almost convinced everyone, but that damn leader. How did he even get in a position of leadership? He allows his fear rule his mind and every time he speaks he only brings the fear out in his troops. The blonde stands there in salute prepare to die to prove our worth and I can't help but admire that. But despite his effort the man is about to drop his arm to kill us all.

Out of nowhere Commander Pixis grabs the man's arm, essentially saving us. "Do you not see his splendid salute? I have been kept informed of the situation. You go command the reinforcements. I think we should listen to them."

All the tension that was in my body leaves at those words. Commander Pixis may be known as an eccentric man, but at least he will give us a chance. We follow the man up to the inner wall. As he looks down at the titans gather at the bottom of the wall I realize just how far out there he is. But there's something about him that makes me like him. He starts to question the blonde about how Eren and I can help us take back Trost. Then he turns to us.

"Eren Jaeger, do you think you can do this?"

"I don't know much more about this than anyone else, so whether I can do it or not I have no idea." The green eyed boy answered honestly.

"I'm sorry I asked the wrong question. Will you, or won't you do it?" the commander's golden eyes shift to behind us. This reminds everyone what we are fighting for. We fight for humanity, for the little kids that have yet to live their lives, and so those same kids never have to know the consuming fear of a titan. But not only them everyone behind the wall.

You can see the realization in Eren's eyes as he turns back to the commander. "I'll do it. I don't know whether I can or can't, but I will do it." He says the fire a light in his eye.

Then Commander Pixis turns to me. "What about you, Cadet Kennedy?"

"There is no doubt in my mind that I can do this." I answer simply.

He smiles at me for that. It is the first time that anyone has smiled at me in a long time. After that he promises our safety and calls his strategist to help Armin with the plan. While they do that me and Eren follow the commander. He tells us a story of before the titans and how someone believed that humans would unite if a stronger force was pushed upon them. Eren gives an answer that we have yet to unite to this very day. Then the commander turns to me.

"Tch, the majority of humans only care about themselves and the few loved ones they have. Then you have those that do not care about no one but themselves and their possessions. Humanity is dirty and disgusting. But there are a select few that want to help even strangers and those are the people I fight for."

Commander Pixis give me a strange look. "What about your loved ones?"

"They are dead."

He gives me a sympathetic look. "How long have you been able to change into a titan?" He changes the subject.

"Nine years." I answer matter of fact. He raises an eyebrow and Eren just stares at me in shock. "Before you ask, I was told not to let anyone know, and that I would know when it was time to use my power."

The commander just nods his head and goes back to walking like nothing happened. "You two have a warped mind like me."

We head to the point of the wall where we have to travel the least amount to get to the boulder. There is something nagging at me though. It took me several months to get full control of my titan. Eren first transformation was today. Will he be okay doing this? We leave the wall and quickly make our way to the boulder. I allow Eren to transform first, so I can see what happens. His titan forms around him as he crashes into a building. Everything seems fine as he stands and roars. I'm about to follow but then he turns away from the boulder and attacks Mikasa.

Shit this is what I was worried about. His titan is placating him trying to take control. Mikasa tries to snap him out of it but he takes off his own head. He falls against the boulder and the others are discussing leaving him. Mikasa is about to stop them, but our leader stops him. Once the plan to protect Eren until we can get him out is on the way I walk up to the man.

"Why didn't you transform?" He looks at me

"I wanted to wait until I saw what happened to Jaeger." My eyes glance at the titan. "I know you must be worried but I can fully control my titan form. I have been for years, so it's up to you will I be more use in my titan or human form?"

He looks at me than the boulder. "Can you lift the boulder by yourself?"

"That is not possible." I state waiting for his answer.

"Transform and help us protect Eren."

"Sir' I salute him then walk to the edge of the roof. I bite my hand with the goal to save as many lives as I can. I flip off the roof as my titan starts to form. I land on large feet as I straighten up. I turn back to the man I was just talking to. He sees my black iris a shiver runs down his back. My long auburn hair flows down my back as the only thing that is similar to my human body. The form is very muscular and it has small breast in comparison to its size. I stare at the man a moment longer before I go to do my job. The strange black crystal forms on my finger tips to make razor sharp claws.

I kill several titans by the time I hear a roar behind me. Eren has finally recovered and I go join him to lift the boulder. We have it above our heads carrying it. We get to the open area in front of the gate and several of the soldiers are on foot. I know they are trying to help us by leading the titans away, but they are going to get themselves killed.

"Help" a really rough sounding voice comes out of my mouth as I tell Eren what I'm about to do. His eyes shift to the people below us and nods. He takes the full weight of the boulder as I rush off just in time to save one man from being eaten. My claws sink deep into the neck of the monster. Eren slowly continues his way to the gate as I help the elite squad. The exhaustion starts to get at me, but I refuse to stop until I hear the roar that escapes Eren's titan as he seals the gate. I fall against the wall by the gate and get out of my titan as quickly as possible.

Rushing over to Eren's titan I feel the blood pour from my nose. It's been a long time since I used so much energy in my titan form. I make it to everyone cutting Eren out, just as two titans are closings in on us. I have no time and no energy left to kill the things. Just as one is about to reach us the monsters fall, dead, to the ground.

A short man is standing on top of the thing with his back to us. He wears a green clock with the wings of freedom on it. He turns his cold eyes to us, and I realize that it is Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest. "Hey, brats, what the he'll is going on here?"

I stand a bit wobbly. "No time must get up the wall." They all nod and do as I say, but Levi just stares as I fire my wires.

Once we are up the wall Ian and Mitabi come over to me. "Thank you."

"If it wasn't for you we would be dead."

I try to say something, but I lose my footing and fall to the ground. My vision starts going black as I hear the two that I was just talking to calling my name.


	5. Chapter 4

I feel consciousness start to come back to me. My body is sore as I move to notice the chains around my wrist. I sit up and reach for the bobby pin I keep behind the clip in my hair when I notice my clothes have been changed. If it was a man that changed my clothes he is going to pay. Well at least they left me with my mom's hairclip and the necklace my dad gave me. If they had taken that I would hurt them no questions asked.

I pick the lock to the chains on my wrist just as I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. So I'm underground. They hope that will keep me from transforming. If my understanding is correct they will keep me away from Eren. I really want to stay and help fight, but if they give me no other choice I will leave and take Eren with me.

I sit on the edge of my bed as Commander Pixis, Ian, Mitabi, and Rico stand on the other side of the bars. "Oh I see you are awake." The commander says.

"How long have I been out?"

"A day." His stern look relaxes as he looks into the darkness that hides me from his sight. "My men tell me that you saved their lives, and that we would of had at least fifteen more people dead without your help."

"I can't take all the credit I watched as Ian pulled another man out of the jaws of a titan. Mitabi distracted two titans long enough for me to kill them. Then when we got Eren free if Captian Levi hadn't of stepped in we would all be dead."

They all look at me in a strange way. "You may not realize it, but you did save all of our lives and we are grateful for that." The woman said stepping forward.

"As our thanks we have come to worn you." Pixis grabs my attention on that one. "You and Eren will be put on trial to decide where you go. Either you will end you with the MPs as a test subject or with the Survey Corps as a weapon."

Mitabi steps forward and grabs one of the bars. "Personally I like you chances better that Jaeger's. You showed that you will actually be of some help."

I think for a moment. The man is right I am more likely to end up with the survey corps. But Eren is like me I can not abandoned him. Not only that but his father saved my life and this will be a chance to repay that debt. "I will not let Eren be an experiment. If there anyway I can save him than I will do it."

A chuckle escapes Ian lips as he smirks at me. "Do you love him?"

"No, it's just a debt to repay." I say not an ounce of emotion in my voice.

"You are a good girl and special. Maybe now that you found, someone like you, you don't have to hide behind that mask anymore." Commander Pixis says with a sad smile. He walks off without saying anything and the others salute me before they leave.

Once they leave I realize I did not ask who changed me. Ugh why me? I lay on the bed with my feet hanging off the side. Now I have to go on trail. Wait let me rephrase that. We have to go on trail. Eren's actions will be reflected on me, and vise versa. Things could not get any worse. Eren had tried to kill someone close to him. Which in all actuality is normal when trying to learn how to control your titan, but people are not going to see it that way. All they are going to see is their fear. They are going to let their fear rule them and let common sense out the window.

There is three way this can go. We could end up dead, either from trying to escape or being experimented/ tortured. We escape and live outside the wall. Then lastly we end up with the survey corps, where we should be. An aggravated sigh leaves my lips. Suddenly the image of humanities strongest standing on top of a dead titan, and the sunsetting behind him comes to mind. I sit up quickly, despite the protest of my muscles. Why am I thinking of this right now?

Then the door closes loudly at the top of the steps. I listen as the footsteps slowly make their way towards me. To say I'm surprised to see Commander Erwin and Captain Levi is an understatement. My body is stiff on the bed hiding in the shadows as Erwin sits in a chair and Levi leaning against the wall.

"We know you are awake. Commander Pixis told us." I don't answer the blonde man as I continue to stare. He lets out an exaggerated sigh. "Anyway we came to learn more about you." He flips a file open. "So you're second in class. Also you got ten confirmed kills in your human form then fifteen in your titan. Not only that but when everyone was low on gas you lead one of two groups and not a single one died." Levi shift slightly, obvious not comfortable with that piece of information. "Not to mention you saving superior officers." He closes the file as he looks into the darkness surrounding me. "If it was not for your situation every part of the military would be wanting you to join. There is one thing that bothers me though." He pauses for a moment for me to speak, but I continue to stare. "How come no one knows you by name?"

It is quiet as he waits for my answer. "Answer you damn brat." Captian Levi growls at me. I stand up making the bed creak. My footsteps echo through the cell as I walk to the bars, and into the light. "How did you get out of your chains."

"Now, now one question at a time. I say with a slight teasing voice. The stoic man raises his eyebrow at me. "To answer your question," I turn my gaze to Erwin. "When you have something that will get you locked up, you don't bring attention to yourself." I than turn my attention back to the shorter man. "If you must know I picked the locks. My father was a blacksmith. I use to play with the things he made."

We glare at each other, green meeting silver. Commander Erwin clears his throat bringing our attention to him. "Yes, so where is your family?'

"I have no living relatives." I say blankly.

They both seem to question this. "Then what motivates you to fight?"

"I don't want another child to go through what I did."

"And that is?"

"Watch their parents be eaten." The fringe that frames my face covers my eyes.

"What do you want to do?"

I look back at them with cold eyes. "I want to kill titans. I want to kill every last one."

That seems to catch Levi's attention for he pushes off the wall and walks over to me. He stands in front of me with his hand holding onto the bar.

He looks over his shoulder at Erwin. "We should let her join. I'll watch the pair of them." He looks back to me. "If you put one toe out of line I'll straighten you out."

I take my finger and trace it along the back of his hand and up his arm. "Oh you would like that wouldn't you?" I don't know what it is about him, but I have never acted like this before. After my finger reaches his shoulder I let my fingernails scrape gently against his jaw line. I notice that he shallows. "That will give you an excuse to punish me." My finger travels down his chest and as I get to his stomach he grabs my wrist.

I tilt my head up to look into his eyes I see something then he covers it up. "Stop that." He says in a gravelly voice.

I hear a deep laugh behind him. We both look to see Erwin with an amused expression. "This is going to be interesting." Levi gives him a glare as I control the blush trying to show on my checks. What am I doing? He is my commanding officer; not to mention that he is like twice my age. "But I do hope to get the set. I hope you can handle both of them."

The way he uses the word set does not sit well with me. It's like he sees us as things not as people. I look into his eyes and I see a hint of a calculated look. Levi steps away from the bars and let go of my wrist. "We will see you at the trial in a few hours."

Without another word they leave making me wonder what I am truly getting myself into. I fall backwards into the small thin mattress. Shallowing I hold back the scream that wants to past my lips. It would seem that Commander Erwin only sees us as pawns. I refuse to be a pawn; I have too much pride for that.

My mind shifts to the trial. The fat pigs that only care about themselves will fight for me to go to the MPs. They are going to have no idea what is truly going on and they don't care. Ugh, this is why Dr. Jaeger told me to wait. No way I could have dealt with this as a kid.

After racking my brain trying to figure out how to go about this there is yet another man standing in front of my cell. "You are coming with me. It's time for the trial."

He holds out a set of cuffs for me to wear. Before he can see me I grab the bobby pin from my hair. Once cuffed I am taken up the stairs I see Eren, also cuffed. He is stand behind a woman with glasses who is drooling. Her eyes are wide and she is bouncing up and down on her toes.

"Hi, I'm Hanji. It is very nice to meet you." She said just a little too energetically, but at the same time a nice change. One of the guards clears his throat a signals with his head for us to move. Eren and I walk side by side behind Hanji and the man that let me out. I notice by their jackets that they are part of Scouting Corps. "I'm a squad leader of the survey corps as you can see. That's" I look over to see the man sniffing Eren. It's funny because Eren looks really uncomfortable, but my face does not change to so my amusement. "Mike, he is also a squad leader." Mike comes over to sniff me but I just ignore him and what Hanji is saying.

We are at the doors when I hear one the guards behind us call us monsters. I turn and kick him the shin, hard. He starts hopping around on one leg.

"Call us monsters again and I beat you to a bloody pulp. I don't care if my hands are tied or not." I look up at him. He gulps turning as white as a sheet. Turning back to the others they just give me strange looks. I take a deep breath. "Sorry, we have saved people's lives there is no reason to disrespect us." I give a sideways glance at the two guards.

Hanji gives me a small smile then opens the doors for us. We walk into the courthouse and Eren seemed surprised. There are two platforms for prisoners in the middle of the room. I walk to the side closes to the MPs and despite what they say sit down cross legged (Wearing pants) They put the pole over my cuffs making it seem like I'm trapped. Immediately I start picking the lock.I refuse to be helpless. There is no telling what they are going to do.

Everyone stares at us as the man who is our judge comes in. Darius Zackly, creator of the of the military today. He is a cold man that is said to only look for what is best for humanity. There is something about those eyes that are off though.

"This hearing will be a military tribunal, where ordinary laws do not apply. I have been given the authority to make all judgments." He says as he reads over some papers. "This will determine if you to live or die. In the end it was impossible to keep the two of your existence a secret. We need to announce your existence one way or another. I will be deciding which corps get control of you. Eren Jaeger let's begin with you." The man's demeanor is very calm and relaxed, like he is not deciding the fate of two lives.

The MPs and the Survey corps give their proposals. Then just like I thought the damn pigs had to open their mouths. Not only that but the church of the wall had to get their two cents in too. At least Levi told them exactly what they are. I finally got the cuffs unlocked,but let they hang around my wrist so no one noticed. They bring up the incident where Eren attacked Mikasa. It is obvious by his face that he does not remember. Then the MPs pulled records of him killing people to save Mikasa. Shit this is not good for him. How can they make saving someone seem so bad. Then the courthouse is letting their fear take control.

"How do we know she is not one of them?" one guy points to Mikasa. This is what I was worried about, panic.

"She is not, leave her out of this." Eren yells.

"We can't believe you."

"No, that's not true." Eren pulls on his chains making the whole courthouse quiet. "You people, you're carrying on using whatever excuse is convenient for you." He looks up from the floor looking at the MPs. "First you have never even seen a titan, so what're you so afraid of? What's going to happen if people who have the power don't fight? If you're afraid to fight to go on living then at least help me! You cowards, why can't you just shut up and take a chance on me?" Steam starts to surround him as the room just stares in shock. Shit the boy isn't helping his case, but I have to admit I wanted to say the samething to the idiots.

After a moment of everyone staring one of the MPs came back. "Take aim" a gun is aimed at Eren and he seemed surprised. 'Tch' damn idiots. Next thing I know there is the sound of Eren grunting. Turning I see Captain Levi kick and beat Eren. My face is blank as this beating continues. The room is quiet as the raven hair man has the boy's head under his boot.

"This is just my personal philosophy, but I think pain is the most effective punishment." He glares at the boy as everyone that was so loud before are now pale. "What you need now can't be taught by words, only action."

As Captian Levi continues to kick to boy repeatedly, I look at Erwin. Nothing shows on his face as his subordinate continues, but his eyes show everything. He planned this. They continue to talk about Eren, but my focus is on Erwin. I hear the click of boots on the floor. Looking in front of me I see Captian Levi. He raises one leg to kick me, but my pride will not allow me to be used as a pawn. Wrapping my feet around his shin I flip over, bringing the short man to the ground. As I get to my feet, leaving my cuffs under the pole, I feel two silver eyes glaring at me. I ignore him as I dust myself off.

"How did she get free?" One of the MPs are able to get out.

"I picked the locks." Say simply as I put the bobby pin back in my hair. "Actually if I wanted to I could of escaped very easily. As the daughter of a blacksmith I know the ins and outs of every cell you would put me in." I stand straight as I look at the man that decides my fate. Zackly looking back indifferently.

"Alexa Kennedy, we have just ignored you, but as I understand it the proposals are the same for you." He looks through some papers that back up at me. "All it says is that you joined at twelve, are second in your class, you from Shiganshina District," I hear Eren gasp behind me. "And you did really well in Trost, despite it being your first time in the field." Without breaking eye contact with the man I make sure to show nothing behind my mask. "No one has even asks how you got this power. Why don't you share with everyone." He sits back in his chair with his hands laced together.

I take a deep breath before I begin. " I lived a street over from the Jaegers. When I was five I became deathly sick. My organs were slowly shutting down one by one. After trying everything else Dr. Jaeger gave me the serum to become a titan shifter. I got better and then he taught me how to control my powers. I was six.

"If that is true then how come no one knows you? Even your fellow cadets can't put a name to your face." The man from the MPs yells.

I turn to look at the man with an icy glare. He turns ghost white and the one around him scut away. "That's because I learned a long time ago it was better not to bring attention to myself. That is was better this way."

"Miss Kennedy earlier you said you could have left if you wanted to. Why didn't you." I turn back to Zackly. His eyebrow is arched in question.

I sigh heavily before I answer his question. "For humanity"

"Do pretell." He encourages.

"Humanity, is a disgusting and messy. Most are just cowards just trying to live a little longer. We are greedy,selfish being, but the fear of a titan is something no one deserves." I push down the image from all those years ago. "So I want to fight to save humanity. I'm not a pawn to be played with as most in the capital believe. Eren and I are humans. We did not asks for this. It was always my plan to join the Scouting Corps. If you decide to hand me over to the MP I will leave the walls and fight out there. I can either fight with humanity or for it by myself, sir." I give a proper salute and wait for his answer.

He lets out a deep chuckle. "I guess you leave me no choice." I just stare up at the man hiding my surprise. It was very odd hearing that come from the man.

"I have a proposal." Erwin says. "We put them both under Captain Levi, and take them out on a excursion outside the wall. See if Eren can learn to control this power, as it is obvious that Alexa does. Then we can see if they are a benefit to mankind."

Zackly thinks about this for a moment. "Do you think you can control him Levi?"

"If you mean can I kill him? Certainly, I can kill both of them, but there is no inbetween."

"Hmp, I have made my decision. Eren Jaeger and Alexa Kennedy, I hand you over to the survey corps, but Eren Jaeger will be on a trial bases. We will see if he can control his power, dismissed."

I feel a strong hand grab my wrist to the point of breaking it. As I'm dragged out of the courthouse I watch the back of Levi's head. I can feel the anger radiating off him. He dragged me to an unoccupied room. Next thing I know I'm thrown against the far wall with him holding me up eye level.

"What do you think you're doing, idiot?" He asks through clenched teeth.

"As I said in there I'm no one's pawn, and that includes Erwin Smith, sir."

He knees me in the gut and lets go of my shirt. Blood comes from my lips as I cough, but I refuse to fall before him.

"This is the second time you have disrespected a commanding officer." He punches me in the gut. I wince slightly but refuse to show anything else. He tch's and knees me in the stomach again. The pain is unbearable but I will not let him know that. "I told you if you steped out of line I would straighten you out."

I don't know what it is about him, but he brings out a part of me I try to hide. "What are you going to do put me over your knee and spank me?" I smirk at him and see something is his eyes, but again he quickly hides it.

"Don't tempt me little girl." His eyes are cold, but there's something in his voice.

"It must be nice to be able to call someone little for once, but don't worry captain I'm not fragel."

"I can see you take my abuse very well." He puts his arms on either side of me, and whisper in my ear. "But this is just the beginning. We have a lot of training to do."

He pulls away from my ear and at that moment Erwin, Hanji, Mike, and Eren come in. Captain Levi steps away from me. Following Eren to the couch I discreetly wipe the blood from my lips. Hanji tends to Eren. They talk back and forth. I notice that Hanji will still be conducting some experiments, but I don't really pay them any attention. The thought of how this stoic man is able to bring out my snarky side won't get out of my head. That is until said man sits down on the other side of Eren making the boy flinch.

"Do you resent me Eren?"

"No, I know it was all an act. His tone is light as the Commander kneels before us. "I look forward to working with you Eren." They shake hands as Eren babbles. "Alexa" I shake his hand and lock eyes for a moment. He smiles but his eyes show he is not happy. I just nod and let them continue. This is going to be rough.

 **Author Notes: I haven't had any comments. I know it's early in the story but I would gladly like to hear from readers. It can even be what you don't like about the story, anything you might not understand, or question. It is all welcome. Hope to hear from you.**


	6. Chapter 5

I'm cleaning the upper floor by myself as the others clean somewhere else. Who would've thought Captian Levi would be such a clean freak. But I will admit this place is disgusting. I will not be able to sleep tonight.

The team seems to have the best intention, and I can't blame them for not trusting me and Eren right away. Oluo is a clumsy full. He may have the most kills, but his self-important attitude and boasting will get on my nerves quick. I haven't really gotten a feel for Eld as he is quiet. He seems very serious and hard working. Gunther also seems serious and trust us the least out of everyone. On the ride here I notice him watching our movements meticulously. Petra being the only girl is the exact opposite of what I expected. She is very kind and caring. I notice her getting on to Oluo not only for trying to scare us, but for trying to emulate the Captain.

"Cadet Kennedy" I shallow a gasp. The damn ninja sneaking up on me.

"Sir" I turn to the small man.

"I want you to write a report about what you know about titan shifting, and anything else you think is important. I expect it on my desk in the morning."

"Yes sir"

As he turns to leave Eren walks into the room.

"Hey," He pauses for a moment like he is trying to remember something. I feel my temper begin to rise. "Umm, what's your name again?"

Next I know there is a blur and I have my forearm to Eren's throat, trapping him against the wall. A growl escapes my throat. There Is a fear in those sea-green eyes as he stares into my now black eyes. I would lie if I say I didn't like it.

"How do you not know my name? We lived near each other for ten years, worked in fields for two, trained for three, and I was on Goddamn trial with you. Yet you don't know my name. Have I master blending in so well that after fifteen years you still don't know my name?" I press harder on his windpipe making a choking sound come from him. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning I punch blindly at who is behind me. Captian Levi catches my fist and blocks the kick to his head that follows. Steam is coming off my body heating the room we are in.

"Kennedy calm yourself or face the punishment." The older man says bringing me back to my senses. I take a deep breath 'tch'. I turn to walk out to get some fresh air.

After a few minutes of laying in the grass I see the Captain standing above my head. "Have you calmed down now?"

"Yes sir." I say blankly and he takes a seat beside me.

"So what was that? I thought you had control of your power?" He raises a eyebrow at me.

"I do, but sometimes my anger will cause a lasbs in my control" I sit up. "This is only the second time in nine years this has happened. The first time was when I was six, and that's when I decided it was best to distance myself."

"Tch, make sure you include that in you report." He stands up to leave, but his cold graze falls upon me. "You have fifty laps for leaving during cleaning duty and attacking a comrade." I look at him. He can't be serious, but there is no sign of him joking 'tch'. I get up to start. "One more thing, why were your eye black?"

"My eyes are black when I'm in my titan form, and in away it's like the titan taking away all rational thought in my head." He nods then walks away leaving me to my running.

I finish my running just in time for dinner. I go and grab some paper and pen to start my report. I work on it through dinner and until morning while Haji talks to Eren about her experiments. Eren apologized when I can to dinner. I accepted his apology. I have been thinking about what Commander Pixis said for a while now. That since me and him are both shifter than we should stick together. Maybe I can open up to him.

"Captain Hanji." A soldier yells as he busts into the room. "It's the test subjects, their dead." A wail escapes the woman as she runs out the door. Eren and I share a look before we follow the deranged woman. We make it out to the yard to see the corpse and Hanji crying hysterically. The Garrison has gathered around murmuring to each other. I look at Eren seeing him looking wide-eyed at the woman.

"I never thought I won't be happy to see a dead titan." I say quietly for only him to hear.

His green eyes turn towards me. "What do you mean?"

"Well these two were going to help us understand titans better. With the dead they are no use to us." I state the obvious.

"This is for the military police to worry about." Levi says in a cold voice on the other side of Eren then walks away.

Then Erwin has a hand on both of our shoulders "What do you see? What do you think the enemy is?" He pauses and my mind is going a mile a minute. "Sorry, that was a strange question to ask."

Watching them walk away I try to sort through my thoughts. There is no way he means. I grab Eren's hand as I chase after the two of them. "What are you doing, Alexa?"

"I'll explain later right now I need to talk to the Captain." We catch up as they get on their horses. "Captain," He pauses and looks down at us. "Can me and Eren work on hand to hand combat while I show him how to control himself?"

He stares down at us. I notice his eyes linger on our joined hands and I let go. "I don't see why not. Now get your horses we're leaving."

We turn to leave,but I pause when I see Erwin smirking at me. He seems prideful that I figured it out. I hate this man. I turn my head with a 'tch' and follow Eren to get the horses. I'm so preoccupied by my thoughts that it surprises me when Eren puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" His eyes are full of concern."

"Yeah" Sighing.

"Do you mind explaining now?"

"We are up against other shifters." I say it with no emotions, but my hands tighten on the reigns.

"You can't be serious? But why?"

"I have no idea. All I did was interpret his words."

"Even then they will not win. I will take on every last one." He has a determined look in his eyes.A smile plays on my lips for the first time in a long time. This is why they cling to him and not me. That determination, hope, and fire that burns in him. A light blush takes his checks as a bashful expression takes his features.

"What's wrong Erem?" I take a step closer, just a foot away, and his blush gets darker.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile."

"Well as I said at the trial it was best to not bring attention to myself. I cut myself off, hid my emotions. Since we are the same I thought I didn't have to do it so much around you."

He gives me a wide smile. "Of course Alexa."

I turn my back to him and face my horse. "You can call me Lex. That's what my parents use to call me. I kinda miss hearing it."

A light chuckle comes from him. "Lex," He says as seeing how it taste on his tongue. "It fits you." We leave on the sentiment.

The next morning I wake up early as usually. The sun is just coming over the horizon. I quietly walk out my door, afraid of waking Levi. Where Eren has to sleep in the basement, I have to be in the room next to the Captain. Since I have proven that I can control myself I don't have to be detained, but they want to keep an eye on me. Since the castel is so big it's only me and Levi on the floor. It's annoying.

I close my door slowly to make sure I don't make any noise. Tiptoeing I make my way to the stairs. Once I'm outside I go on my morning run and do my other exercises. Then I head to breakfast. Sitting by myself as always I read a book on 3D-gear. When I hear someone sit in front of me. Captian Levi sits in differently eating his food. We sit in silence for a few moments until Levi's nose twitches.

"Why do you smell, brat?"

"I just got done with my morning exercises." I say going back to my book.

"Well take a shower before you come to breakfast. I don't want to smell you while I eat."

I look at him and I just can't resist to raffle those oh so perfect feathers. "Captain, you know the only reason it bothered you is that you are not the one to get me hot and bothered."

"No, that's what you want, brat." There is a spark in his eye as he nurses his coffee. Then his eyes flick down towards my revealed cleavage in my undershirt.

"I'm not the one looking at my subordinate's breast, sir."

"I was looking at your necklace." He states like it's the most obvious thing.

"Yeah sure."

He opens his mouth to say something, but a voice stops him. "You two are up early." Say Hanji as she takes the seat beside the Captain.

"If I remember correctly Lex always was the first to breakfast and ate alone." Eren states as he sits beside me. I simply nod and return to my book. It feels weird eating with people. The last time I did that was when my parents were still alive, five years ago.

"What are you reading?" Eren asks making me look back to him.

"It's a book on 3D-gear."

"Why would you want to read that?" He scrunches up his nose, and I have to admit it's cute.

"Well after Trost I realised there is a huge flaw with the gear." The boys give me questioning glances but Hanji has a glare on her glances. "The need for gas lost us a lot of soldiers. Without the gear we are useless. I thought maybe there is another power source we could use. That doesn't run out as easy, then maybe the gas can be a back up."

"Ohhh, I knew I liked you." Hanji says as she stands and grabs my hand. Next thing I know Levi grabs the back of Hanji's head, and makes her sit back down.

"It's too early for this four eyes you can talk about this at dinner. For now they have hand to hand combat training with me and Petra."

"Stop being so uptight old man. This is something that can save lives." He sends me an evil glare at me, but does not say a word. We continue to stare at each other as I hear someone pull a chair to the head of the table by me and Levi.

"What's up with the staring competition?" I hear come from the annoying voice of Erwin, but I refuse to break eye contact with Levi.

"Alexa wants to improve the 3D-gear and old Levi here won't let us talk about it until dinner." Hanji pouts. "Then she called Levi an old man." She says cheerily.

Erwin chuckles. "Improving the gear would help survival rates. What is her schedule look like, Levi?"

Levi looks away first and I have some satisfaction in that. "She and Eren are working on hand to hand combat until lunch, then they will be working on their titan form."

I look at Eren to see him shift in his seat. He must be nervous. Can't blame him. Last time he became a titan he tried to kill Mikasa. His hand is trembling as I take it in mine and squeeze. He gives me a small smile in return.

"I guess you are just gonna have to wait Hanji." hanji seems crushed, but nods her head to the blonde anyway.

Levi gets up and starts walking away. He gets to the door and turns around. "I don't have all day, idiots." Quickly Eren gets out of his seat to catch up, and I laugh as he almost trip over his own feet. After a moment I notice Petra falling into step with the Captain. She has a kind smile despite the glare of the Captain and everything she has been through.

The four of us make it to the yard to see a few rings set up. "Cadet Kennedy you are going to go up against Petra first. We are going to see where you stand then go from there."

I watch Petra as she walks into the ring. She seems a little nervous. We circle each other and after a moment I realize that she will not make the first move. I jab with my left hand. She blocks it down with ease. My kick to her head gets my leg caught. I kick off the ground with my other leg to bring it down on her head. She grabs it to. She smirks but I place my hands on the ground pulling my legs over me with her in tow. A gasp comes from her as she hits the ground.

Jumping away I wait for her to get up. She gets back into her stance and this time she makes the first move, going for my stomach. Blocking I go for my own attack. We go back and forth for a few minutes until she almost has me, but she stops an inch from my face. My anger bubbles as I see the fear in her eyes. Some steam comes off my body but I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Once I feel my anger is in control I open my eyes to see the Captain standing between me and Petra.

"I'm in control" He nods and relaxes his stance.

"What happened?" He says just watching me

"She froze. She was scared to hit me. I wouldn't have asked to do this if I thought there was any possibility me or Eren would hurt someone."

Levi just nods and Petra has a blush on her face out of embarrassment.

"Of course she is scared. We don't want you to turn titan on us. " Gunter calls out behind me. Turning I see Eld and Oluo have joined us to.

I glare at the idiots. "You don't just turn titan. As I said in my report, we have to inflict self harm. Than have a goal in mind. Nothing any of you do can turn Eren and I into a titan. I can't believe you have such little faith in us, after what we did in trost. I could have let things played out and not revealed my titan form."

They all seem embarrassed as I stare them down. I turn back to see Levi's stoic face. He seemed to be waiting to see if I was done, then turns to Eren.

"Get over her brat. It's your turn."

I walk out of the ring and past the guys to hear Oluo whisper. "I can't believe we go scolded by a kid."

"Ignoring him as I watch my fellow shifter fight the strawberry blonde. He does okay but definitely needs more work than me. Eren continues to work against Petra and Levi decides I should work against Eld, to practice on a bigger opponent. I don't understand how I'm so short. Even Levi is taller than me.

It's difficult fighting someone so much taller. I have to rely on my speed more and focus on weak points. Slowly I start to get the hang of it. After two hours it's obvious me and Eren have more stamina than the average person. So Levi paires Eren up with Gunter and Oluo with me. It is going fine until Oluo somehow ends up behind me. His arms circle around me and he grabs my boobs, squeezing them. I pause for a moment. There is no way he is really doing this. Then he squeezes again.

My anger takes control as his slimy breath hits my neck. Elbowing him in the stomach he lets go then I stomp on his foot. Turning I kick him hard in the balls. He let's out a painful groan falling to his knees, hands between his legs. I punch him as hard as I can in the face. Right as I'm going to jump on top on his unconscious body strong arms are around my waist. I fight against them as something I can't understand is yelled. Next thing I know my body is slammed against the ground silver eyes looking into my black.

"Lex, Lex" I hear Eren scream and look off to the side to see him. Slowly I get control of my body as I look back into those pools of silver.

"What happened, brat?" I try to push him off me, but he just growls pushing his body closer, painful even. A small whimper leaves my lips but he does not let up.

"He grabbed my tits." I ground out.

"It could have been an accident, idiot."

"I guess when he squeezed twice and breathed his nasty breath on my neck was an accident to."

He loosens his hold on my body and I push him off me. I notice everyone, but Levi, Is blushing especially Eren. Looking at Petra she gives me a shy glance. "Petra has he ever done this before."

She shakes her head. "No, all he has every done is hit on girls."

I stand up my body protesting. Did Levi have to be so rough? I go to leave but the raven haired man steping in front of me makes me stop.

"Where do you think your going? We need to do something about this."

"I'm going to take a shower. I feel disgusting. As for him," I point at the still unconscious Oluo. "he is a good fighter. As long as he understands not to do that I don't care it we're on the same team." With that I head off to the shower.

 **Author note : Okay guys I'm not normally this fast with updating my stories. JUst thought I would warn you. I had most of this already written up to this point. So my updates with start to slow down. I have school, work, and not to mention other stories on another website. I will still try to update as quick as possible. I hope to hear comments from you guys even if it's criticism. Love ya.**


End file.
